


Doctor's Visit: Final Checkup

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthing, Breeding, F/M, Hyper Pregnancy, Multi-Birthing, Multi-penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Leaves has been tamed. All thanks to one little doctor lad.





	Doctor's Visit: Final Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

Something grave had fallen upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Something foreboding. Something all-too choking. It had swept through the streets, and at this point, it barely looked like itself any longer.  
  
A disease. Nay, an illness had spread amongst the many women in the village... Or at least, that's what it felt like if one were to observe the symptoms. Parts of the feminine body had swollen to emphasize them, lower areas were permanently damp to add a certain scent to the air. And worst of all... Most, if not all of them had been impregnated. And not by their significant others. That would be far too simple and would actually be sensible.  
  
No, most of the women in the village had been impregnated by somebody that had moved there a month ago. Most of them knew him by profession at this point, as he had managed to give them all the time of their lives, giving them what their husbands couldn't. Fulfillment and a sense of enjoyment that couldn't be rivaled by most normal humans, much less shinobi of higher ranks. He had given them so much, it was only right for him to take something in return, that being their wombs for his own purposes.  
  
Like that, an epidemic of fertility slowly spread throughout the village. Little by little, all the women bloated up to become figures of exaggerated and perverse gravidity. Most of them were able to explain their growth away on finally getting their husbands to settle down for a night or two to imbue them with a new heir, but some knew better. Some knew that it couldn't all be the result of true love.  
  
So, some decided to investigate the supposed source of all this growth. The ones that went there ended up just as bloated and as adoring of the culprit as the women of the village, and little by little, his influence continued to grow. Especially as his broods started to awaken.  
  
It happened in a flash. The women's' waters broke in unison as a baker's dozen worth of little Oni were born every second. The youthful demons could hardly be contained as they immediately went ahead and assaulted their mothers. Having been born at an older age than the age one would usually expect, they were more than ready to treat their mothers like true women, and they, in turn, were more than happy to treat their little children as their new husbands in all but name.  
  
With that, the village could hardly be considered a Shinobi village any longer. It had been claimed by demons, little children with horns made entirely out of their own violent chakra. Every woman was theirs to take, and their continued time as brood mothers were guaranteed by the inane amount of virility kept within the balls of these demonic boys.  
  
Of course, the true source of the demons had to be a certain boy. A certain kimono-clad youth that could help himself as he walked into the backroom of his clinic, cock draped against his leg as he looked inside to observe the beauties lying around within.  
  
The boy rubbed his hands up against one another as he whistled at the sight of three tied-down thots laying on three different operating tables, each with their features heavily exaggerated. "My my, you're all looking quite fertile today. And to think the three of you are the only ones in the entire village that haven't yet given birth to my offspring. Are you perhaps holding out on me, so that I may partake in this once-in-a-lifetime event?"  
  
The three women didn't answer, outside of a brief moan that they shared due to their respective features vibrating rather violently from the children gestating within. Of course, these three weren't any ordinary women, and their pregnancies were far from normal as well. They were the three most prominent clients that the doctor had over the last month, which meant that he had poured all of his energy into making sure they were as presentable as could be.  
  
On the left, his very first customer. Or well, one of the first that he could still remember. That boring old time was something he tried to forget whenever he remembered that he was actually a good boy all that time ago. That black head of hair was unmistakable however, with the way it sunk all the way down towards her most precious of assets.   
  
She was Hinata Uzumaki. Or rather, she was just Hinata whenever she was with him. She was probably the happiest of the three women, given the pleasant if rather excessively lewd smile that reached from one ear to the other, a little drool running down the side of her chin as she felt something moving within her wonderful tits.  
  
After she had visited him a couple more times to alleviate her needs whenever Naruto was being Naruto, she had started to experiment a little further with him, which resulted in the kimono-clad doctor expanding her tits with his chakra before using them like he would any other hole whenever intercourse was on the table.   
  
To say that he managed to satisfy her various needs doing this strange kink would be an understatement, and she was more than happy when she noticed that her breasts had somehow managed to act as wombs. She could feel his spawn thrashing around inside of their milky lairs, waiting to burst out at any second.. so they could ravish their mother in unison with their father...  
  
In the middle of the three women laid one that was honestly a little out of it, given her constant moaning. Who could blame her with a belly that looked as active as hers? Even her navel kept popping in and out, almost as if whatever was in there kept playing around with it to tease their mother.  
  
The pink hair that leaked out from the table could only belong to one woman in the village. Sakura Uchiha, or just Sakura. Like her friend, she was an accomplished shinobi with a... lacking home life, to say the least. Coming to stop by the doctor had changed things dramatically, however.  
  
Although not for her husband's better. He remembers the day he tricked the lonely pink-haired MILF into breeding for the sake of her husband's clan, while she had obviously been impregnated with his own brood. She had taken the advice to heart, and the way she had been given a nice layer of pudge by the doctor served to attract Sasuke's attention more so than her body previously had.  
  
The nights spent breeding on and on only made the Oni brood gestating within her belly expand further and further, to the point where her womb and her stomach slowly started to merge together. The more pregnant she grew, the fatter she grew as a result, which meant that most of her body was currently leaking out from the sides of the table. It wasn't really her fault, more a result of her lust having been kicked into overdrive. It also didn't help that she still totally believed that she was helping keep the Uchiha clan alive through the brood in her belly.  
  
Her impending sons would be happy to teach her how wrong she had been.  
  
Finally, the last wonder in the boy's eyes. Tsunade. The blonde former Hokage that had so rudely tried to interrupt his growth as an Oni. The way her moans were that much louder than her two juniors was actually quite calming, especially given the independent chakra cocks that were pumping in and out of her ass at a rapid rate.   
  
When she first arrived at his clinic, she was enraged, wanting to ensure that no woman ended up as grossly enlarged as the rest of them, but it didn't take long for him to subdue her. His passive aura had managed to erode any strength she could amass, and within minutes she was screaming as her holes were pounded into a proverbial paste by his twin cocks.  
  
Naturally, as he had done to Hinata and Sakura, he made sure to knock her up thoroughly, which was the reason why her rear cheeks looked a little fuller than they usually did. After all, he made sure to make her time as his concubine extra humiliating. Otherwise, what was the point? He was doing all of this for his own enjoyment first of all, so knocking her ass up in the most literal of ways served as hours if not weeks of entertainment as she struggled to walk straight while the imps within thrashed and forced her to the ground several times over.  
  
After letting their wonderful bodies sink in, the boy cleared his throat and prepared a single hand sign. A release, that would let the floodgates open up so that their little time as a family would begin. Of course, he could hardly be sure of just how the women would deal with their bodies giving birth to literal dozens worth if not more imps than could fit inside of the clinic, but that hardly mattered to him.  
  
They were his playthings after all. Seeing them writhe as they tried to birth his spawn was just one of the many ways he was going to have fun with them.  
  
The moment he made the release sign, was the moment all three women simultaneously released an orgasmic and climactic scream. They could feel their respective holes widening as the impish Oni within were given the chance to run rampant, to be born as they should've much earlier.  
  
From Hinata's tits, every few seconds a young and light-purple skinned boy emerged from one of her tits, then as a few more seconds passed another one emerged from the opposite tit. The more time passed on by, the quicker the births became to the point where they were popping out in sets of four by the time her mounds of milk finally started to deflate. The orgasmic bliss on her faces was quite arousing, at least the main Oni thought so. The way her juices splattered all over, milk pooling below the table certainly helped amp up her wet appeal.  
  
Of course, the young Oni could hardly contain themselves. Once they were all born, several of them climbed onto the table before they whacked, prodded and penetrated her tits with their cocks all that the same time, breaking the fertile mother from her orgasmic trance and forcing her into a cycle of pure pleasure.   
  
Sakura, on the other hand, was a little luckier. Her brood had already played far enough with the exit to their womb that they could easily grab ahold of the navel from the inside, spread it as far apart as they possibly could, before at least a couple started climbing out in sets of five. The birth was overall quicker than the black-haired mother laying to the pink-haired MILF's side, but that didn't mean that the Oni were any less brutal.  
  
Before the climaxing woman had a moment to gather herself after her stomach had been opened up from the inside out, several of her brand new Oni sons stuck their cocks straight into her engorged navel, all of them fitting in at the same time as a result of how they had managed to stretch her body. Having that many cocks inside of her at once were mindblowing, not that the broodmare had much of a mind left after the Oni had managed to trick her that one time. Still, it was enjoyable watching his sons pump in and out of a belly button with such vigor and gusto.  
  
Finally, the former Hokage herself. While her asscheeks served as a set of wombs for sure, she still had her naturally impregnated womb given the way that the Oni had molested her back when she assaulted his clinic. She could feel her passages below widening as a pair of Onis popped right out of both her pussy and her donut-like asshole in unison. Once the first two were out, letting the rest fly out rapid-fire was nothing special. It really didn't take much for them to just roll on out of a set of tunnels that had practically been hollowed out from how large they were when they were forcefully born.  
  
With her brood born, they weren't as picky. They didn't care that they probably should assault the hole that they came out of, instead, they decided to attack every hole EXCEPT for the old Hokage's poor ass and pussy. Her navel, her tits, and even her mouth were perfect pseudo-pussies for the brood to enjoy, and with how many boys were crowded around the table, they no doubt had plenty of uses in mind for each hole.  
  
This did, however, leave a little detail up in the air. Namely, the fact that all three women had not only their pussies but also their asses completely exposed. The Oni that had conquered all of them merely grinned as he made another few hand signs, only to split into three identical copies of himself, each equipped with two chakra-enhanced cocks.  
  
While it was clear that each of the shinobi women had practically been converted into living orgy-like cumtanks for the youngest of Oni, that didn't mean that the elder Oni had to sit out. It was far too good to pass up a nice family-filled fuckfest as the three copies sunk their cocks straight into the two exposed holes, moving their hips back and forth in unison.  
  
Tsunade was the first to climax as her loose holes were filled right back up with the Oni's wonderfully titanic towers, screaming whenever her cock wasn't full of her new sons' cocks. She couldn't control any aspect of her arousal, leading to several orgasms occurring at once as her poor lower lips tried their hardest to clench back up to wring any sort of seed out of the Oni railing her, only for her womb to be tenderized once more in return. Her body was a fine example of how thoroughly the Oni could ruin a woman, especially as her belly started to bloat again once he started to cum.  
  
Sakura wasn't far behind Tsunade. While her body wasn't a smorgasbord of sin, her belly-pussy was more than enough by its own merit. Even as the Oni pounded away, he could see his sons trying their best to just make the most out of that disgustingly wide tummy-hole. Even as the youthful-looking Oni fired off, the hole let him see as the gushy white liquid sloshed around in there... well, if it was even his or his sons, it didn't really matter too much.  
  
Hinata, finally, took the longest to orgasm... but who could blame her? Sure, she was getting tit-fucked quite literally by her brood, but there was something about the way they did it that didn't quite get her close enough. Once she felt a familiar set of twin cocks enter her nethers however, all bets were off. Her moans ramped upward and upward as she was driven to greater and greater heights, only for her mind to audibly shatter in pleasure once she reached the peak amount of pleasure a human could endure. She didn't actually perish, far from it, but the giggly look on her face made it clear that she definitely needed time to recover. Especially as her insides were being flooded with cum.  
  
Despite the three clones reaching a climax at three separate times, all of them had more than enough white gunk to spare. With every loud pump that echoed from their rods, another small gallon's worth of cum poured inward to the greedy wombs and bellies. Even if their bellies were currently being pounded by their Oni sons, they gradually start expanding outward, quickly growing back to the size that Sakura's belly was... and then some. By the time the clones' balls run dry, each broodmare's belly is so full of cum that they not only leak plenty of that sticky white goo, but they also sag off the bottom of the table.  
  
The boy, fully spent after having a little bit of fun with his three personal broodmares, slowly caressed his chin once his clones disappeared and his real self reappeared between the three women. "You know, I don't think I ever took a name in these people's language..." The former doctor turned Oni muttered as he took a seat between the three gravid women, tapping his finger against his cheek in the process.  
  
"...Oh, who am I kidding? I know exactly who I am in their eyes." The kimono-clad boy chimed as his skin turned a light purple as his chakra horns solidified after having grown from his forehead. His tongue ran along his lips before he opened them up to declare not only his rightful name but his ownership of the corroded Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
  
"I am Shuten Douji. And this village is my Onigashima."


End file.
